Charlotte Linlin/Abilities and Powers
Overview As one of the Yonko, Big Mom is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. As the only female member, this effectively makes Big Mom the single most powerful female pirate in the world. The Five Elders have stated that she is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. When her fellow Yonko Kaido, known as the strongest creature in the world, threatened to kill her if she came to his territory, Big Mom simply invited him to try and said he would not be able to dissuade her. Even the Straw Hat Pirates recognize that she could crush them quickly and easily if they fought her recklessly. Through her strength as one of the most powerful pirates, Big Mom has managed to amass a very powerful crew, as well as several strong subordinates such as Jinbe, a fish-man and former Shichibukai, and Capone Bege, one of the members of the Worst Generation. She possesses considerable influence within the Underworld as well, having connections to the Vinsmoke Family, which leads the legendary Germa 66. Those who marry her children automatically become part of her crew. While under Big Mom's protection, Fish-Man Island is protected from pirate attacks, indicating a powerful influence similar to that of the late Whitebeard. She is known to destroy entire countries over sweets and is intimidating enough that even her underlings Pekoms and Tamago, who are powerful in their own right, are afraid of talking to her when she is angered. In fact, almost everyone, including her own children, has been shown to fear her. Ironically, this fear makes Big Mom stronger due to the nature of her Devil Fruit powers. Big Mom's arrival during a battle between her crew and the Sun Pirates and Germa 66 brought great jubilation to her crew, indicating that her presence would likely turn the tide of the battle in their favor. After regaining her memory Big Mom was also able to scare Queen of the Beast Pirates, with the Calamity even admitting that he didn't stand a chance in battle against her, despite having defied her when she was amnesiac over oshiruko earlier. Even after being captured and held by pure seastone chains and kept under watch of the Three Disasters of the Beasts Pirates, the crew continued to feed her sweets to keep her in a good mood, while constantly fearing her presence alone. Big Mom's overall influence allows her to gather information about the backgrounds of people she is interested in, with said information being used to issue threats and demands. It is said that even demons would attend her tea parties if they were invited. In spite of Big Mom's incredible strength as a Yonko, her greatest weakness is her wavering mental state. Whenever she enters her craving sickness, she will act wild and out of control, endangering everyone around her, including her allies, and becoming unable to think or act rationally until she gets the food she is craving. Similarly, if her portrait of Mother Carmel is damaged in any way, Big Mom will suffer a mental breakdown, falling to her knees and crying while becoming completely oblivious to everything around her, even when threatened, as seen during Bege's assassination attempt. At the early age of six, Linlin's first known bounty was 50,000,000, implying that even at this time she was considered a real threat. This bounty later increased to at least 500,000,000 and as a Yonko, her bounty went up to 4,388,000,000. Physical Abilities Big Mom has immense superhuman physical strength, demonstrated by her ability to climb tall buildings despite her massive size, throw punches with tremendous destructive power, and hurl Prometheus with extreme force using only a single arm. When she was just five years old, she was strong enough to kill a large bear instantly with a single smack, merely intending to scold the animal, as well as break several of a giant's bones by trying to slap a mosquito on their back. When suffering from her cravings, she could destroy a village in Elbaf and defeat several armed giants without a single scratch, being described by Jorul as an "evil god in the form of a child". She was strong enough to not only break Jorul's sword with her fist when he tried to attack her, but also grab the giant's beard, flip him over her shoulder, and smash him into the ground with enough force to mortally wound him. Carmel believed she had the potential to become an Admiral or Fleet Admiral of the Marines. According to Bege, she can single-handedly wreak havoc on towns and sink battleships without any effort. During a craving-caused rampage of hers in Sweet City, it was estimated that she might even bring down her mountain-sized castle itself if no one were to stop her. Katakuri also noted that his mother can destroy Totto Land itself and cause even worse unimaginable destruction. She was able to break through the metal doors of her castle's treasure room, which even her daughter and Sweet Commander Smoothie could not break through, just by walking into them. Even while sleeping, she could smash the stone floor around her bed by simply tossing and turning, as well as do the same with a slap while half-asleep to merely kill a fly. Big Mom also easily damaged Bege's Big Father fortress form, which has immense defensive power. Later on, Big Mom easily defeated Germa 66 commanders Vinsmoke Judge, Vinsmoke Niji, and Vinsmoke Yonji by herself, the latter two being genetically enhanced superhumans, without incurring so much as a scratch on her person. She can also walk through the ground unscathed without being slowed down. While in an amnesiac state she was also capable of easily overpowering the powerful Ancient Zoan user Queen, jumping up to his head, grabbing it and smashing it into the ground with tremendous force before effortlessly lifting and throwing him into a wall and easily overpowering Luffy's Haki defense and sending him flying into a wall with a single punch. She was also able to clash equally with her fellow emperor Kaido for two days without being injured. Big Mom also possesses tremendous superhuman durability due to her extremely tough skin, being compared by Sanji and Capone Bege to an iron balloon. She is able to destroy cities, sink ships, and resist cannon and gun fire without receiving a single injury. It is said that no weapon can pierce her skin. She's also able to grab Prometheus, put him in her hair and ride on him for a long period without getting any burns despite Prometheus being a miniature sun. However, it loses its toughness completely when she is in a psychological crisis, such as when someone dropped Mother Carmel's photograph that she holds dear to the point that just falling to her knees could cause her to bleed. She easily destroyed Vinsmoke Judge's spear with her teeth when he tried to attack her with it. Big Mom later took a massive thunderbolt from Zeus that was empowered by Nami's Weather Egg, which was powerful enough to create a giant crater in the ground, and was completely unfazed by it. This is a tremendous feat, as a regular unenhanced thunderbolt from Zeus was powerful enough to knock out Vinsmoke Judge in one hit. Later on, she withstood the force of Pedro's suicidal explosion - a massive explosion powerful enough to grievously injure Charlotte Perospero, despite him wearing a Candy Armor to mitigate its effects - only to rise again absolutely unscathed. Shortly afterwards, she took a point-blank hit from the Thousand Sunny's Coup de Burst and was once again completely unaffected by it. While in an emaciated and hungry state, she also took the full force of Jinbe's Buraikan and quickly recovered without apparent damage. She also withstood Queen falling onto her head with the full weight of his brachiosaurus form and suffered no significant damage. However, even at full strength, Linlin's durability is implied to have limits, as both Bege and Brûlée believed that falling from the top of Whole Cake Chateau would have actually killed her. Besides her tremendous strength and durability, Big Mom's body also possesses other abnormal abilities. Her metabolism seems to be extremely fast, which can limit her endurance. While suffering from a craving for wedding cake, she quickly burned through her excess fat, becoming much slimmer mere hours after the craving fit had started. While she's significantly more agile in this skinnier state, her skin seems to become much less durable, as she received superficial burns and bruises after being struck by her homie Zeus' discharged lightning, which she had withstood without issue while in her heavier state. This however seems to be a secondary effect of her cravings, as she was able to fight Kaido for two days without getting slimmer or weakened while in her normal state of mind. Her sense of smell also seems to be extremely acute, as she was able to catch the wedding cake's scent despite the ship carrying it being several miles away and barely visible in the horizon. Big Mom also has the ability to emit an extremely loud shriek when psychologically destabilized. Her scream is powerful enough to destroy nearby buildings and completely incapacitate those around her, causing them to either faint or cover their ears in pain, even individuals as powerful as Luffy or Sweet Commanders Smoothie and Katakuri. The Vinsmoke siblings, who were genetically enhanced to have superhuman fortitude, were also shaken by her scream until they were given earplugs. The sheer pressure from her scream, along with her Haoshoku Haki, can destroy incoming projectiles before they reach her body, providing a form of defense in lieu of her usual bodily toughness. Devil Fruit Big Mom has acquired the powers of the Soru Soru no Mi after the death of its previous owner, Carmel, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to manifest the soul of whomever she touches into an ethereal substance. She can grab hold of this substance and extract it from the victim, taking away their lifespan by an amount of her choice and absorbing it into herself. If taken at a sufficient number, it will kill the victim. However, this ability has no effect on anyone who does not fear her or death, as Big Mom was unable to take away Jinbe's lifespan because he showed no fear. She can put harvested souls into non-living things in order to give them life or into animals in order to give them human abilities. Those creatures are named Homies. This makes her power similar to the Kage Kage no Mi. However, unlike the user of the Kage Kage no Mi, she cannot put souls into dead corpses or the body of another human. She can also create incarnations of her own soul that will complete the task of collecting souls. Special Homies With her Devil Fruit powers, Big Mom used fragments of her own soul to create three special Homies that are far more powerful than ones created with other people's souls: Zeus, a thundercloud she summons with her left hand; Prometheus, a sun she summons with her right hand; and Napoleon, a bicorne she wears on her head. Zeus and Prometheus allow Big Mom to unleash extremely powerful flames and lightning bolts, and can also combine their powers to manipulate the weather and create massive storms as a manifestation of Big Mom's unstoppable rage. She can also ride Zeus to fly at high speeds. Napoleon can relay information received from other homies to Big Mom, and it also contains a retractable blade that it can use to both attack on its own and for Big Mom to wield in combat. However, during the events of the Whole Cake Island Arc, Zeus was captured by Nami and turned into her servant, denying Big Mom access to one of her three most powerful weapons. Haki Big Mom is one of the very small number of people in the world who can use all three types of Haki. Haoshoku Haki Big Mom possesses Haoshoku Haki. She was first seen using it at Sanji and Pudding's wedding to knock a man out for questioning her relationship with Mother Carmel. When her portrait of Carmel was destroyed, a distraught Big Mom unleashed her Haki, which, along with her loud screams, incapacitated most of the party guests. When she clashed with Kaido, the clash caused shockwaves and split the sky. Busoshoku Haki Big Mom has vast mastery of Busoshoku Haki. By hardening her arm, she easily blocked Luffy's Gear Fourth Kong Gun with just one arm, a tremendous feat as Luffy's Kong Gun is powerful enough to break through powerful Haki based defenses of highly skilled Busoshoku Haki users such as Doflamingo, Cracker, and Katakuri. Like Luffy's Gear Fourth, her Busoshoku sports flame marks at its ending. Kenbunshoku Haki Big Mom possesses the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Swordsmanship Big Mom's bicorne, Napoleon, can reveal a hidden blade and become her personal weapon. Using it in combination with her monstrous strength allows her to unleash powerful shockwaves that can cause massive destruction. None have yet shown to prove able to withstand Napoleon's powerful strikes, as even Jinbe was overwhelmed by the blade despite putting up his best Haki defenses. Napoleon can also be engulfed in Prometheus' flames to increase its attack power. Weapons In her youth, she was seen using a flintlock during the battle at God Valley. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Линлин/Сила и способности es:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin Category:Character Subpages